<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Will by DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph), QueSeraph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674457">Baby Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful'>DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph'>QueSeraph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, CBT, Caning, Cock and Ball Torture, Forced Infantilism, M/M, Non-con punishment, Sexual Punishment, Spanking, Whipping, diapering, mention of peeing in a diaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After admitting to Dr. Lecter with shame that he experiences nocturnal incontinence, often waking up after nightmares to discovering having wet the bed, Hannibal forces Will into diapers…to begin with. Before he knows it, Will is Dr. Lecter’s unwilling full time baby, trapped in his house. Enough time and Stockholm syndrome and Will learns to enjoy the coddling, but he certainly doesn’t enjoy every part of his daily schedule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hannigram Pieces</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nasty age play stuff, read at your own discretion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will.”<br/>
Sunlight streams through the room, bright and cheerful.<br/>
“William, it’s time to wake up.”<br/>
Will groans softly and rolls over.<br/>
“Come now, don’t be fussy, it’s time for your morning bottle.” Hannibal chides gently, pinching Will’s rear to waken him.<br/>
He undoes the side of his crib and pulls Will into his arms and carrying him to the changing pad, laying him out.<br/>
“Stay still, I’ll be right back with your bottle.”<br/>
In the meantime he attaches his binky gag and let’s him suck on the teat.<br/>
When he returns he attaches the bottle so Will has to consume all it’s contents while he undoes his sleeper. Will blushes as Hannibal undoes his diaper.<br/>
Hannibal had forced on him this entire baby treatment once Will had confessed to him that he had developed nocturnal incontinence with his night terrors, and tonight was no different than any other. He blinks back tears of shame and closes his eyes, tipping his head back to focus on the sweet warm milk in his bottle instead of his humiliation.<br/>
Hannibal patiently replaces his diaper and clothes, slapping away Will’s hands when they flutter over, trying to prevent him from replacing the thick nappy, but Hannibal firmly insists.<br/>
After that he is allowed to watch animal planet or cartoons for a while, which he does happily until Hannibal finishes his own breakfast and coffee and brings him to the bathroom, having him sit on the toilet so he doesn’t have to use his nappy, something Will is eternally grateful for. Then it was to the living room to sit on the couch.<br/>
“Now Will, it’s time for your morning spanking.”<br/>
Will whimpered and fussed, trying to pull away, but Hannibal held him fast.<br/>
“Now Will, it is very important during the adolescent years to receive spankings daily to keep a fussy child obedient and to enforce remembering your place. That means every day you have a spanking in the morning, a nap time spanking, and a bedtime spanking, as well as additional spankings if you have bad behavior. Throwing a fit will only worsen the spanking and make it long and hard, so it is in your best interest to be a good boy through this.” Hannibal reaches for him and grabs him, guiding him to stand in front of him facing away while Hannibal undoes his diaper and lets it slide to the floor. Will blushes and puts his knees together, pulling down on his shirt to try to cover his groin, humiliated.<br/>
“No shielding yourself. Come now, on my lap.”<br/>
With an ashamed blush Will crawls onto Hannibal’s lap and lays down on the pillow that elevates his rear.<br/>
“That’s it baby, very good. A regular routine is very important to little boys, and I must be strict.” Hannibal rubs his bared bottom gently with his hand, spreading his cheeks to examine his shaved, clean hole for a moment before bringing his hand down hard.<br/>
“Thirty five should do it nicely for now.”<br/>
~<br/>
By the time Hannibal has finished, tears are streaming down Will’s face as he sobs in pain, his ass a warm red and throbbing painfully. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only thing that was throbbing.<br/>
Hannibal has him lay back to put his diaper back on and Will is unable to hide is fat erection jutting out proudly from between his legs. Hannibal chides him, frowning.<br/>
“No no, that won’t do at all. Your little dick should not get hard because of the spanking, you should not be enjoying it, and you need to be nice and limp for your diaper. Look at you, dripping all over yourself!”<br/>
Will closes his eyes in shame, desperately trying to will his erection away.<br/>
“Does this usually happen during or after spankings?”<br/>
Will shakes his head vigorously, but Hannibal merely raises an eyebrow.<br/>
“The thing about your little cock is that he is very expressive, and /he/ never lies.”<br/>
Will blushes deeply as Hannibal bends down to address his leaking dick.<br/>
“Now, do I need to get the paddle?”<br/>
Will’s dick twitches eagerly at the thought and Hannibal shakes his head.<br/>
“No, it seems that will only worsen the problem. The riding crop, perhaps.”<br/>
Will freezes in fear and his erection droops slightly.<br/>
“There we go. A riding crop for your naptime spanking it is. It is very important we break this habit of yours as soon and as clearly as possible.”<br/>
“Nnnn!!” Will cries out from behind his pacifier gag, tears pricking in his eyes. He pulls at Hannibal’s sleeve with desperation, pleading with his eyes.<br/>
“No, Will, we will do it later before naptime.”<br/>
Will’s head droops and he weakly takes Hannibal’s hand to be led to his play area until lunch.<br/>
~<br/>
He almost manages to forget by the time lunch rolls around, and doesn’t shy away as much when Hannibal brings him his midday bottle and checks his diaper. When he discovers Will is still nice and clean he buckles the bottle to his pacifier gag and waits until he has finished the warm milk before speaking. He pulls the bottle out and sets it aside before picking Will up and laying him over his shoulder.<br/>
After his crying jag earlier and having a warm, full tummy, Will is starting to drift off to sleep in Hannibal’s arms before he is layed across Hannibal’s knees again, this time on the edge of Hannibal’s bed, and realizes what is happening. He tries to squirm but Hannibal holds him down easily, pulling his diaper halfway down his legs to trap them and pushing down on his back. Will really starts to squirm when he sees Hannibal has the thick wooden paddle with holes drilled into it, a truly painful spanking device only second to the riding crop in Hannibal’s house. Hannibal did not permit whips.<br/>
Fifteen solid hits with the paddle on Will’s already raw bum has him choking on his tears quietly in Hannibal’s lap as they stream down his face.<br/>
/Maybe if I’m good he’ll forget about the riding crop,/ he tells himself silently, but Hannibal turns him onto his back and sees that once again his dick is stiff and wet.<br/>
“This won’t do at all, Will. Daddy is going to have to correct this at once.”<br/>
This time Hannibal has to bind Will’s arms above this head, on his back on Hannibal’s bed before he can begin the therapy. He oils the riding crop carefully, watching Will thrash futiley in his binding before drawing the crop up the short fat length of his swollen dick and making Will freeze in fear.<br/>
“Twenty-five lashes to your naughty dick to start with, I think.”<br/>
Will begs behind his gag as Hannibal brings the wicked tip of the crop down across the head of his cock, rearing back to land another across his length.<br/>
~<br/>
After twenty-five strokes Will is weeping from the blistering pain radiating from his groin. Hannibal sets down the crop to admire his work as Will gasps for breath. He undoes his gag to let him breathe easier and Will sobs and whimpers with every painful throb of his little cock.<br/>
Hannibal lays out his diaper and wraps him back up in it, humming softly to himself.<br/>
“Look at you, all nice and limp for your diaper. Perfect.” He praises lightly, patting Will’s soft dick reassuringly, even that gentle touch causing Will to cry out in agony. Hannibal unbinds him and holds him for a moment, feeling Will shivering uncontrollably in his arms, stroking his face softly to soothe him. Will takes in gasping, shuddering breaths and sobs. “Do you want Winston?” Will nods, choking out another sob and curling in on himself. Hannibal gives him his stuffed dog and he clutches it to his chest. Hannibal smiles and taps his leg impatiently. “What do we say baby?” “Th-thankyou.” Will whimpers out, still shaking hard. Hannibal sighs and pulls up on his legs, raising his bum enough that he can shove a soft towel under him and rolls back, spreading a thin layer of cooling cream onto his groin as Will hiccups and sobs in pain. “Relax baby, it’s okay. Lift your legs.” He gently spreads some on his rear before wrapping him up in a nappy and carrying him back to his crib to lay him down. He wipes Will’s face with a baby wipe gently and turns on his mobile.<br/>
“Now I know that was very unpleasant for you, but you have to learn. Hopefully we won’t have to repeat this, will we?”<br/>
Will shakes his head frantically and Hannibal smiles, pinching his cheek.<br/>
“Sleep tight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If Will is unable to separate his pleasure and pain, then Hannibal will turn it up a notch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will sighed in his sleep when Hannibal entered the room, and made a little disgruntled moan when he drew back the curtains, casting sunlight onto Will’s bed.</p><p>“Good morning William, did you sleep well?”</p><p>Will yawned and stretched, turning onto his side away from the bright light, but Hannibal chided him with a sharp pat on the rump.</p><p>He lifted the smaller man onto his changing table, a soft modified table where Hannibal could properly enforce his “treatments”. Will was still fighting his drowsiness, blinking slowly in the morning light, while Hannibal undid his nappy. </p><p>He had well trained Will to stop trying to cover himself up in front of him, but Will still moaned in embarrassment as he was stripped without hesitation. Hannibal chuckled to himself and cooed when he saw Will hadn’t had a night accident. But…</p><p>He frowned, thumbing the sticky wet spot in the front of his diaper. Will had gotten excited again last night from just a few swats to his rear, but he had paddled him firmly for his lack of modesty. When Will was still hard, he had wrapped him up firmly in a thick nappy and sealed it up well, gloving Will’s hands to keep him from being able to wriggle out. He had been sure Will would not be able to self-abuse no matter how strongly he might feel the temptation.</p><p>Will looked relaxed lolled back on the table though, barely able to keep from dozing off again. If he had been intentionally naughty the night before, he would be squirming with pinked cheeks begging for forgiveness already. </p><p>“Did you have a dream last night, Willy?”</p><p>Will’s eyebrows creased in thought for a moment. </p><p>“Mmm I don’t remember, I think I did…”</p><p>Hannibal grabbed a wipe and cleaned him thoroughly. </p><p>“You messed yourself last night when you weren’t given permission to make cummies.”</p><p>Will’s eyes opened wide at that, and right on cue he blushed red all over. </p><p>“What? N-no! No, I wouldn’t-”</p><p>Hannibal shushed him, pressing the teat of his pacifier gag to his lips and stopping his pleas.</p><p>“Yes you did, you know you can’t lie to your daddy. We will address this later, but for now it is time for breakfast.”</p><p>Will whimpered softly but nodded. Hannibal dressed him again and led his lost little lamb to breakfast.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hannibal leaned over his desk and sighed. Will was a “growing” boy, and Hannibal had expected his behavior would change with it, but he had underestimated how he would feel about it. He hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed caring for every aspect of Will’s life, safe in his home where he could control everything Will experienced and enjoyed. Under his soft but unyielding hand, he could shape Will into the most lovely self he could be.</p><p>In spite of the careful, child-like life Hannibal had pressed upon Will, he had urges outside of what Hannibal could control. He wanted Will sweet and chaste, reliant on Hannibal for every pleasure his new life could offer him. He was allowed “cummies”, but on a strict schedule like any other part of his routine, and it was only by Hannibal’s hand that he was allowed.</p><p>But little William had developed a bit of a pavlovian response to him it seemed, and his disciplines were no longer correctional. He felt like a thread had come undone from his careful design, slipping between his fingers, and it irked him. So badly did he want to put it back. But it would take some strategy to coax William back onto the right path. </p><p>He mused to himself as if it was all tor William’s benefit, but his body was not unaffected by the thought of it. He didn’t lose control, no, but when he had tortured Will’s naughty little cock back into submission, his cock had ached to be stuffed into his beautiful sobbing boy. </p><p>But not yet. Will had to be retrained to find his pleasure only in Hannibal, and only when it was intended. He had a few ideas. His cock pressed for attention in his pants, and he rubbed it indulgently with the palm of his hand. </p><p>All in due time.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a midday snack and nap, Hannibal changed his usual routine and instead led him to his office.</p><p>“Your little weenie has been very naughty. You’ve been bad because of your weenie, isn’t that right?”</p><p>Will hung his head with shame. <br/>“Y-yes Daddy. I’m sorry Daddy, I don’t know what’s happening…”</p><p>Hannibal patted him on the head consolingly.</p><p>“It’s okay little one, Daddy is here to help you, remember?”</p><p>Will nodded sheepishly. </p><p>When they got to Hannibal’s study, Will quickly noticed something out of place, a soft black cushioned bench, like an exercise bench. Hannibal watched him out the corner of his eye for his reaction, and saw Will looking at his new contraption with open curiosity.</p><p>He ordered Will to strip, and he did with a blush. He guided Will onto the bench, having him crawl onto it and pressing his chest down onto the bench, pulling the leather straps from under the bench to secure it across Will back before he secured both his hands to the sides of the bench. He swung out to panels from the sides and set Will’s knees on them, securing them to the panels at the joints. He reached for a lever under the bench and wound out the panels, spreading Will’s legs wide and drawing a soft gasp from him. Hannibal took a moment to admire him, bound tightly with his chest to the bench and his rear in the air, his legs spread wide, making his most delicate parts vulnerable to Hannibal. Will shivered softly, whimpering, he was confused and becoming frightened. Hannibal hummed soothingly, stroking a hand down his back and murmuring praise until his shivering subsided. </p><p>He rose again and went behind his desk, pulling the small box of necessities he had prepared and taking them over to the bench. He lifted the lid and rifled through, removing a pair of latex gloves and sliding them onto his hands before he reached in again. He collected two small bottles, a metal piece, and a small curved plug, before returning to Will’s side.</p><p>“Daddy is going to help you be good again. Don’t you want to be good again?”</p><p>Will whimpered but nodded his head against the bench.</p><p>“Of course you do, good boy. But you can’t control your most troublesome bits, and they are making you be bad, so we need to correct them.”</p><p>He reached between Will’s legs, cupping his groin and squeezing gently.  <br/>He pulled the metal piece and secured the cock ring around the base. Will shivered a little at the cold metal, but his cock was already hard. He carefully clasped the second piece around his balls, the snug harness, pulling them slightly and keeping them taut and separated. Will squeaked, and Hannibal gave him a pat on the rear for his troubles. He uncapped one bottle, drizzling a bit of lube onto his latex fingers and pressing the pad of one to Will’s entrance. </p><p>He quickly worked a finger in until he was able to move it in and out easily, and then two fingers. Will started making soft little gasps every time he pressed his fingers in. He pulled his hand back and replaced his fingers with the plug, coated in the special mix from the second bottle. He pressed it in slowly, pushing and watching Will’s body accept it after a moment and settling it in deep.<br/>The effect was almost instant. The hot ginger oil and menthol started to burn, heating into an uncomfortable burn in such a sensitive part. Will keened and started to press against his bindings, doing his nest to try to shift and settle as if to find a comfortable position. </p><p>“Very good, concentrate on your needy little hole. This is where you want pleasure, this is the center of where you feel good.”</p><p>He worked the plug in and out, twisting it and pumping it to work in the nasty concoction into him. </p><p>He switched to a small tube he had brought, uncapping it and squeezing the thick paste onto his fingers. He smeared it onto Will’s taut balls, giving them both a generous coating of the icy hot. Will’s breath picked up then, coming out in little gasps and pants, and he was pulling on the restraints much harder now, his thighs trembling. Hannibal didn’t envy him, he had been careful to choose something quite punishing, and the agony would throb through his most tender parts for the next few hours. He massaged it in gently, listening to Will’s whimpers turn to sobs as he pulled futilely at the leather straps holding him tight. </p><p>“There there, you feel that? This is the center of your naughtiness. I know it hurts, it hurts very badly, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Will cried his agreement, his body wracked with sobs as he cried. His breath was coming in and out unevenly, hyperventilating and struggling to calm himself. Hannibal stroked his sides soothingly, comforting him and murmuring to him how brave and good he was.</p><p>Once Will had calmed, Hannibal returned to his punishment. Will’s balls were bright pink and sore, and he gave them each a flick. The sound Will made and the shudder he gave made Hannibal hard as a rock. Will wasn’t in any kind of way to take his cock right now, and he still had plans to enact.</p><p>“This is where your cummies come from. You can’t make messes without Daddy’s permission and Daddy’s help, do you understand?”</p><p>Will cried and nodded shakily.</p><p>“Now don’t you worry, little boys don’t have to worry, remember? They have their daddies to take care of everything for them.”</p><p>Will wasn’t able to form much of a response, but Hannibal was forgiving. He poured a little more of the ginger oil and methanol onto his gloves, mixing it with the last globs of icy hot left on his gloves. In spite of the pain, Will was hard and a drop of precum was working its way down the tip of his cock. Hannibal grasped it gently, rubbing the devious concoction along his length and polishing it onto the head, thumbing a little into the slit.</p><p>Will cried out, his very vocal distress music to Hannibal’s ears. The plug in his ass felt huge and burned in places he didn’t know he could feel. The metal binding on his cock was heavy, pulling down his cock and balls and stressing them. His balls were on fire, throbbing with the beat of his heart, and now his cock was throbbing in pain too. It itched and burned terribly and yet he also somehow felt he was about to burst he was so hard. He begged Hannibal to let him be good, promising to be so very good, but Hannibal didn’t seem intent on granting him any relief. </p><p>“Your naughty weenie likes it when you get your spankings. If you want your weenie to hurt until you mess, then that can be arranged.”</p><p>Hannibal rubbed more of the burning lube onto his gloves and reached under Will again, grabbing his cock and starting a gentle massage. Hannibal took his time with the gentle handjob, working it in his palm lazily as he stroked him off. Will couldn’t budge an inch to try to resist him, and he mewled in pain as Hannibal jerked him off torturously slowly. </p><p>Hannibal carefully brought him to the edge of orgasm, which didn’t take long even with his slow pace. He stopped just before he came, switching to running his fingernails along his inflamed balls, tickling and teasing them. Will howled, god it itched so badly he thought he might lose him mind, yet it hurt so much every touch was agony. Hannibal smoothed the past back over his balls and switched back to stroking his cock, rubbing the residue paste into the head of his cock. </p><p>It was easy to tell when Will was about to cum, his tight little ass clenching painfully around the plug when he got close and his balls pulling against their bindings. It took only a minute at most to bring Will to his painful edge, and Hannibal brought him up and down for a while, admiring the pinking of his skin and the lovely sobs and wails Will made. </p><p>He finally worked him up again, and he could tell Will was getting close, his cock so hard and bathed in irritants throbbing harder in his fist. </p><p>“Are you ready baby? Would you like to cum like this? You want to make mess? Make mess for Daddy.”</p><p>Will wailed as Hannibal drew him unbearably slowly over the edge, but as soon as he started to cum, Hannibal’s hand disappeared from rubbing him. Just as he started spurting, Hannibal’s thumbs and forefingers clamped around his balls, squeezing out the cum to milk him dry. Will shrieked as his release was pushed out of his cock with pressure and pain, his pleasure robbed from him and only bringing intense waves of pain through his balls and up his cock. He clenched reflexively around the plug, renewing the fading burn in his ass, and he howled and sobbed as he was robbed of the satisfaction in his release.</p><p>Will’s sensitive little bits were far too irritated to be able to properly soften, but Hannibal started wiping them down with a cloth, removing the bulk of the punishing serum. He plucked a small water sprayer from his box and misted cold water onto his balls and cock, making him squirm more in discomfort, and Hannibal removed the plug with only a little extra teasing on his rim. He undid the metal clasps and rubbed a lazy hand over his sore little parts before he undid the rest of his straps and freed him.</p><p>Will’s weenie and balls still burned almost as fiercely as before, and he was still unbearably hard, the irritants stimulating the blood flow for a divinely uncomfortable arousal. Hannibal gave him a few pats on the rump for being Daddy’s good little trooper, and after he cleaned his messy face he brought him down for a nap after his crying jag. He wasn’t sure if the crying would tire him out enough to overcome the profound discomfort and let him sleep, but he wrapped his thick nappy around him again and put him down for some sleep. </p><p>He wouldn’t have Will suck his cock right now, though he longed to see his boy sob again with his mouth full of cock. He left Will to rest, feeling invincible. Turning Will’s pleasure to pain could train him to cum from being spanked, but also firmly established that Hannibal was in control.</p><p>He jotted down his observations and notes in his journal, and smiled to himself. Yes, Will was going to be very good from now on indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>